A home weather station with an exterior sensor may include external measurement mechanisms for the measuring or recording weather data in the exterior ambient area of a building. By means of a transmission mechanism which is combined with a measurement mechanism, the weather data is transmitted into the building and received by an internal receiving mechanism. The weather data transmission uses a radio signal in an appropriate data format for the receiving mechanism, which is an element of the home weather station located inside the building. The weather station may comprise a display mechanism combined with the receiving mechanism for the optical reproduction and display of the weather data within the building.
For example, a known weather station from the company Reinhardt Systems and Messelectronic GmbH, Bergstr. 33, 86911 Diessen-Obermiihlhausen, Germany, has the product name “MWS 5 W”. The unit measures temperature, relative humidity, barometric air pressure, wind speed and wind direction and transfers this data as serial ASCII-data to a connected Laptop or PC or stores the data internally in a data logger memory. The weather station is mounted on a 1″ water pipe or on a tripod. With the optional GPS-module, the time axis data in the data logger can be synchronized to the exact time, height, and geographical position. The memory capacity is 12 days if the data is recorded in 10 minutes intervals. Another system, described in DE 198 01 688 A1, includes a radio signal converter that receives a timing signal from a timing signal sender and sends an appropriate signal at another frequency to a timer which is located within a closed building. The frequency is selected such that this signal as opposed to the original timing signal can penetrate the building so that the timer can always be synchronized. Such an arrangement has multiple individual components. However, such a system would not function properly in the many places on the planet where there is no receiving for a timing signal that can be received outside a building. Furthermore, when a timing signal can be received, a device would be required that can be adjusted to individual specific features of the timing signal in a specific momentary location area.